Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Gibbs und Tony verbringen einen schönen Wintertag mit jemand ganz besonderem.


**Titel:** Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte

**Originaltitel:** A Christmas Tale

**Autor:** julchen0707

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Kategorie:** Humor/Romantik

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Gibbs und Tony verbringen einen schönen Wintertag mit jemand ganz besonderem.

**Ü/N:** Was süßes, kleines, das euch hoffentlich gefällt! :-)

Die Fic spielt in der Zukunft und ist ein kleines AU, also nicht wundern. *smile*

Noch 8 Tage!

**Wortanzahl:** 1210 Wörter

**Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte**

"Wow! Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht bereits für ein Football-Stipendium bewirbst?" Tony lachte und versuchte sein Bestes um den Schneeball auszuweichen, der in seine Richtung geworfen wurde.

"Ich bin ein Mädchen, Tony", erwiderte die süße Blondine, die neue Schneemunition für den Feuerwechsel formte.

Tony hielt mitten in Schritt inne, einen amüsierten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht habend. "Weißt du, P, das ist kein Grund. Die Tatsache, dass du nur fünf Jahre alt bist, nun *das* könnte ich als einen akzeptieren, aber nicht den Fakt, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Glaub mir - AUTSCH!" Seine Lektion zur Gleichstellung der Geschlechter verlor ein wenig an ihrer Wirkung als er von einem riesigen Schneeball getroffen wurde und durch "P" angegriffen wurde, die so stark lachte, dass Tränen ihre roten Wangen herunter liefen. Tony spielte mit und fiel zu Boden - aber nicht ohne das Mädchen mit sich zu nehmen.

"Paige! Tony!"

Sie sahen sich an und fingen einfach nur an noch stärker zu lachen bei dieser allzu bekannten "lass mich euch nicht noch ein zweites Mal rufen"-Stimme, die ihr Spiel unterbrach.

"Komm schon, P, ich denke das Abendessen ist fertig." Damit hob Tony Paige wie eine kostbare Puppe - was um genau zu sein das war, was sie für ihn ist - hoch und trug sie ins Haus.

Gibbs wartete auf sie an der Hintertür, ein vorgewärmtes Handtuch haltend, dass er - komplett - um den Kopf des Mädchens wickelte.

"Boss! Ich kann nichts sehen", protestierte Paige.

"Nun, das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache", murmelte Tony in den Kuss mit Gibbs, seinen Geliebten sofort dafür verzeihen, dass er nicht auch für ihn ein vorgewärmtes Handtuch hatte. Als das junge Mädchen sich von dem Tuch um ihren Kopf befreit hatte, waren die beiden Männer fertig und lächelten sich an.

"Ich weiß, dass ihr Zwei euch küsst! Mama sagt, dass ihr wie zwei geile Teenager seid - obwohl sie mir nicht erklärt was das bedeutet."

Als sie den Tisch für das Abendessen vorbereiteten, lachten die beiden Agenten immer noch.

Nun ja - außerhalb des Jobs - war es eben wahr und natürlich war Abby die einzigste, welche mit so einer Aussage davon kommen konnte. Und ihre Tochter war so sehr wie sie, dass Tony immer über P - wie er sie nannte - scherzte, dass sie ein Klon von Abby war. Eine blonder jedoch. Und das kleine Mädchen liebte die Übernachtungen im Haus von Gibbs, wo sie mit Tony im Garten spielen und Gibbs bei seinem Boot im Keller helfen konnte. Sie liebte es Gibbs "Boss" zu nennen (weil das wirklich reif und erwachsen klang, aber das war ein Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Tony) und da sie nicht zu überzeugen war "Jethro" oder "Gibbs" zu benutzen, hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

"Erzähl mir eine Geschichte! Bitte!" Es gab wirklich nur eine Geschichte die das junge Mädchen hören wollte, wenn sie bei Ihnen war.

"Komm schon, Paige, aufessen. Später im Bett werden wir dir eine Geschichten erzählen, okay?" Aber wie ihre Mutter wusste Paige wie sie ihren Willen bei ihren Paten durchsetzen konnte und Tony begann in gedämpfter Stimme zu reden als würde er ihr eine Verschwörungstheorie erzählen.

"Es war einmal ein alter Mann, der verbrachte sein Weihnachten allein in seinem...", er grinste und räusperte sich, "Dachboden. Er würde sich ein Weihnachtsessen liefern lassen, ein oder zwei Gläser Rotwein trinken und alles was er tun würde, war-"

"Ein Boot bauen!", schrie Paige und lachte.

"Neeeein, Kleine, du kannst kein Boot auf einem Dachboden bauen." Tonys Grinsen wurde breiter. Er wusste, dass er später dafür bezahlen würde. Aber er konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen sich darum Sorgen zu machen, wenn man bedenkt, dass die 'Strafe' viel nacktes Fleisch und Spaß im Schlafzimmer beinhalten wird.

Gibbs Augen funkelten amüsiert und als sein Stellvertreter nicht weitermachte, lachte er laut auf: "So, Tony, was genau hat der alte Mann in seinem ... Dachboden gemacht?"

"Das ist wirklich eine gute Frage, Gibbs. Bist du ein Agent oder so was?" Er duckte seinen Kopf um die Kopfnuss auszuweichen und beeilte sich die Geschichte fortzusetzen.

"Ich weiß nicht was er dort tat. Ich denke, er hat über die Leute nachgedacht, die er liebte und vermisste und wie er es lieben würde das Feiertag mit ihnen zu feiern. Aber egal. Was auch immer er tat - in einem Jahr wurde er durch einen jüngeren und wirklich heiß aussehenden Kerl gestört, der in diesem Jahr auf einer Mission war."

"Welche Mission, Tony?", wollte Paige wissen, ihr Gesicht vor Erwartung leuchtend.

"Sich betrinken und einen Idioten aus sich machen", murmelte Gibbs - was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von dem kleinen Mädchen und einen Tritt von Tony einbrachte.

"Hey! Das ist meine Geschichte. Und ja, der arme Mann brauchte einen Drink oder zwei, bevor er das tun konnte, was er zu tun hatte. Denn, weißt du, P, dieser alte Mann, konnte wirklich grantig sein. Wie der Grinch. Also machte sich unser gutaussehender Freund auf den Weg zu diesem einsamen Mann und brachte ein Geschenk. Nun, eher eine Flasche Bourbon aus der ein paar Schlucke fehlten, aber wie du weißt - es ist der Gedanke, der zählt. Die wirklich wichtige Sache war, dass er etwas zu sagen hatte. Nicht nur 'Fröhliche Weihnachten', sondern auch wie froh er war, dass dieser alte Mann wieder aus seinem ... Urlaub einige Monate zuvor zurückgekommen ist und wieder Teil seines Lebens ist. Und, dass er ihm immer Deckung geben würde und, dass er ihm mit Leib und Seele vertraute."

Seine Stimme war ernster geworden und er sah Gibbs direkt an.

"Ich mag diesen Mann. Er ist nett. Mama sagt immer, wenn du zu jemand nett bist, werden sie zu dir nett sein. Und das es wichtig ist nette Dinge zu sagen, weil dies Leute glücklich macht. Und, wenn Leute glücklich sind, kämpfen sie nicht und..."

Gibbs und Tony lächelten sich immer noch an, nur halb dem allzu bekannten Geplapper ihrer Patentochter zuhörend. Als sie inne hielt um zu atmen, setzte Gibbs die Geschichte fort.

"Deine Mutter hat Recht. Nett zu sein, macht Menschen glücklich und wahrscheinlich werden sie dich mit einem Lächeln belohnen. Oder einer Umarmung. Oder einem Kuss." Er grinste und lehnte sich über den Tisch um Tony zu belohnen.

"Hey! Ich bin immer nett zu dir!", protestierte Paige und schmollte etwas. Sie ähnelte Abby so sehr, dass es Tony blinzeln ließ und er sie sich ein weiteres Mal ansehen musste.

"Du hast Recht. Komm her." Damit umarmten und küssten und kitzelten die beiden Männer das Mädchen überall für ein paar Minuten, bis sie vor Lachen weinte und darum bettelte, dass sie aufhören sollten.

Ein paar Stunden später war Paige sicher ins Bett gesteckt worden und Tony und Gibbs saßen auf der Couch, tranken beide ein Bier und schauten irgendeinen alten Weihnachtsfilm, von dem Gibbs noch niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Tony - dessen Körper Gibbs zugewandt war - streichelte träge über den Bauch seines Geliebten und hatte sich vollkommen im Film verloren, als er fühlte wie seine Hand nach unten und in die lockeren Short, die Gibbs heute Abend trug, geschoben wurde.

"P hat Recht, weißt du. Nett zu sein, zahlt sich aus... und nun ja... wir sind wirklich wie geile Teenager." Tony grinste und ließ den Film für etwas sehr viel interaktiveren Spaß links liegen.

Ende


End file.
